Hermione tambien tiene su lado divertido
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Hermione Granger es considerada una sabelotodo, mandona y amargada. Su lugar favorito es la biblioteca, prefiere adelantar sus tareas en vez de dejarlo para el ultimo momento como cierta personas hacen. Pero lo que nadie sabe que Hermione tiene un lado vengativo como divertido.


Hermione Granger es considerada una sabelotodo, mandona y amargada. Su lugar favorito es la biblioteca, prefiere adelantar sus tareas en vez de dejarlo para el ultimo momento como cierta personas hacen. Pero lo que nadie sabe que Hermione tiene un lado vengativo como divertido. Ella una hace unos días escucho la conversación de Ron y Harry, donde estaban hablando de ella de lo mandona y amarga que era. Ahora ella se va a vengar, primero lo va a ser al estilo muggle y después usara la magia. Después de tanto pensar, Hermione se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

Al mañana siguiente Hermione se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, ella sabia que Ron y Harry iban a hacer los últimos en apareces en el comedor. El primero en entrar al comedor fue Ron que tenia en la frente escrita _SOY UN..._ y en la mejilla izquierda tenia escrito _TRA_ y en la derecha _GON,_ mientras que en la barbilla tenia escrito en letras mas pequeña _que grita como niña._ Entonces la oración completa es: "SOY UN TRAGON QUE GRITA COMO NIÑA". Pero eso no era todo, en la espada de Ron había un cartel pegado que decía _¡_ _AMO LAS PANTIS DE MCGONALL!_. De seguro Mcgonall en realidad no usa pantis, pero Hermione pensó que era divertido escribir eso. Y resulto que fue demasiado gracioso, porque todos en el Gran Comedor estallo en carcajada al ver Ron en ese estado.

El segundo en entrar fue Harry, este solo tenia en la frente escrito _¡Amo Pociones!_ y en la espalda también tenia un cartel que decía _Severus Snape mi profesor favorito._ Hermione al escribir esto ultimo pensó, que de seguro la relación de Harry y Snape empeoraría después de esto aunque ellos tampoco fueron los mejores "amigos". Desde la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione, pudo ver que en la mesa de Slytherin un rubio lloraba de la risa con todo lo que estaba pasando. La Gryffindor al ver a Draco Malfoy pensó "no te rías mucho hurón, que pronto te toca a ti". Oh si, Hermione también se iba a vengar de Draco Malfoy, no solo el rubio la llamo sabelotodo insufrible si no también las otra mil formas de insultos que le dijo todo el maldito año.

Mientras todos reían del ridículo que hacían Ron y Harry, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Hermione en su falda tenia un pergamino y una pluma. Pero lo que tenia no era un pergamino cualquiera, sino un pergamino hechizado. Al escribir el nombre completo de una persona en el pergamino, te permite manipular la persona sin que nadie se de cuenta. La castaña agarro la pluma y en el pergamino escribió _Draco Malfoy dice:..._ y en ese momento el rubio sin saber lo que pasa se levanto de su asiento, llamando la atención de algunos, y grito:

-¡Amo a Hermione Granger! están hermosa, inteligente, valiente y muy talentosa. La razón por la que siempre la insulto, es porque quiero llamar su atención.-Termino de "decir" Draco. Todo el comedor quedo en silencio por tal declaración, lo único que se escucho fue el chillido de Pansy Parkinson indignada. Hermione se quería reír, le falto poner en la declaración "modesta".

Todos impactados por la declaración de "amor" de Draco Malfoy, miraron a Hermione y esta solo enarco una ceja al estilo Severus Snape mientras comía su desayuno tranquilamente, pasando por agua la declaración del rubio. Malfoy se encontraba todo sonrojado y en shock, aun no entendía como todas esas palabras salieron de su boca y no las podía detener.

-Como todos estamos haciendo declaraciones, yo declaro que... ¡AMO A LOS GATOS!-Dijo Ron y la cara de Mcgonall era seria, pero demasiado seria que se podía decir que te amenazaba con la mirada. Todo se dieron que la declaración de Ron estaba relacionada con la transformación de animaga, de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

-¡Yo me enamore de las Pociones!-"Declaro" Harry poniendo cara de horror por lo que dijo y por la cara que tenia Snape.

Como ultimo, Hermione pensó un gran golpe final. Ella aun teniendo el pergamino, empezó escribir de forma rápida mientras que Ron, Harry y Draco se situaron en el medio del Gran Comedor. Los tres chicos ya estaban asustados, estaban siendo manipulados y no sabía quien era que lo hacia. De la nada, los tres empezaron a bailar y cantar las Macarena. Causando un revuelo por partes de las chicas y risas por partes de los chicos.

Ron/Harry/ Draco: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
que se llama de apellido Vitorino  
y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
se la dio con dos amigos  
aaahe!

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
que se llama de apellido Vitorino  
y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
se la dio con dos amigos  
aaahe!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!

Macarena, Macarena, Macarena  
que te gustan los veranos de Marbella  
Macarena, Macarena, Macarena  
que te gustan las movidas guerrilleras  
aaahe!

Mientras el trio causaba furor en las chicas, por sus movimientos sensuales. Hermione pensaba en otras canciones hasta que se acordó de esas vacaciones en la que estaba en su casa con sus padres, cuando en su televisión pasaron en las noticias el video mas visto en internet. A la mitad de la canción Macarena, Ron, Harry y Draco cambiaron de canción y baile, y se pusieron a bailar la canción Gangnam Style. (Letra traducida)

Ron/Harry/ Draco:Oppa es Gangnam Style!  
Gangnam Style!

Una chica que sea cálida y humana durante el día  
Una chica con estilo que sepa disfrutar la libertad de una taza de café  
Una chica cuyo corazón se caliente cuando llegue la noche  
Una chica con esas características

Soy un chico  
Un chico que es cálido como tu durante el día  
Un chico que se toma de un trago su café antes de que se enfríe  
Un chico cuyo corazón explota cuando llega la noche  
Esa clase de chico

Hermosa, adorable  
Si tu, hey! Si tu, hey!  
Hermosa, adorable  
Si tu, hey! Si, tu hey!  
Ahora sigamos hasta el final

Oppa es Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op- op- op op- Oppa es Gangnam Style,  
Gangnam Style  
Op- op- op op- Oppa es Gangnam Style.

Sin duda el espectáculo que daban Weasley, Potter y Malfoy, era inolvidable y muy gracioso. Los gemelos Weasley que estaba sentando a lado de Hermione, no podían parar de reír.

-Hermione, ¿Quién crees que haya hecho esto?-Pregunto Fred entre risa.

-Yo no tengo idea, pero sin duda el que lo haya hecho se gano mis respetos.-Dijo George también riendo.

Hermione vio a los pelirrojos y dijo:

-Yo no se quien lo hizo, después de todo yo soy la amarga.

Después de decir eso, Hermione se paro de la mesa y camino hacías las puertas del comedor con una sonrisa triunfante. El efecto del baile durara unos cinco minutos mientras tanto ellos se estarán divirtiendo por un ratito mas, antes de que estén castigados.

El resto del día, paso con lentitud y tranquilidad. Ya todo el mundo estaba enterado del: "Amorío" de Harry Potter por las pociones, del "Amorío" de Ron Weasley por los gatos y el "enamoramiento" de Draco Malfoy por Hermione Granger.

Hermione que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts fue detenida por su profesor de pociones.

-Señorita Granger-Dijo Snape situándose al frente de ella.

-¿Que pasa profesor Snape?-Pregunto Hermione algo extrañada.

-Interesante espectáculo, que dio en el desayuno-Dijo Snape mirándola fijamente.

La castaña se quedo rígida y pálida, al escuchar la declaración de su profesor de pociones. ¿Cómo es posible?, nadie se tenia que haber dando cuenta... pero estamos hablando de Severus Snape el hombre es completamente astuto e inteligente.

-¿Como sabe que fui yo?

-Pues, señorita Granger usted era la única que estaba demasiado tranquila con todo lo que hacían sus amigos y Malfoy. Y además estaba demasiado entretenida escribiendo de forma rápida en un pergamino.

Silencio.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-Volvió a preguntar en Hermione.

-Tendría, pero el hecho de ver a Potter y Weasley hacer el ridículo me causo tanta gracia que se la dejo pasar. Pero ahora la estaré vigilando Granger-Dijo Snape dándose la vuelta antes de empezar a caminar dijo.- Diez puntos a Gryffinfor por una escena tan recreativa.-Y se fue.

Hermione quedo sorprendida, Snape le dio puntos por hacer semejante broma. Al parecer su profesor de pociones estaba tan de buen humor que le dio puntos a un Gryffindor, ni siquiera se molesto de que unos de sus Slytherin también haya hecho el ridículo... okey, hoy es un día raro. La castaña siguió su camino, al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontró a Ron, Harry y Malfoy peleándose por lo ocurrido en el desayuno.

-Muchachos. Podría ser que alguien, se haya querido vengar de ustedes por haber _dicho_ o hecho algo. Sino es demasiado tonto que se echen la culpa entre ustedes, si los tres hicieron el ridículo.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-Dijeron Ron, Harry y Draco molestos.

-Se olvidan que soy la _sabelotodo_.-Al recalcar la ultima palabra, Hermione entro al comedor.

Una sabelotodo sabe mucho, una sabelotodo es una amargada, una sabelotodo tiene una mente macabra, una sabelotodo es una mandona, una sabelotodo tiene su lado vengativo, pero una sabelotodo también tiene su lado divertido.

 _"Un sabio nunca dice lo que piensa,_

 _pero muestra lo que hace"_

 **FIN**


End file.
